on my mind & I wish you weren't
by deartinkerbell
Summary: She's slowly getting plans together for a fashion store in L.A. She hasn't seen or talked to anyone from McKinley, for three main reasons. 1  she wanted out of Lima, Ohio. 2  she wanted to forget her past. 3  to never see or think of him again.


**A/N:**Hey everybody! This one-shot is for my 101th reviewer, dreaming_of_jace. she asked for a Quinn/Sam story, or a Puckleberry one.

It normally takes me a couple of times to get a story right, but it just took like, two hours. It was also my first time writing a story with Quinn as a main character, it was freaking hard! Mostly because I'm so used to writing stories with Rachel as the main character.  
>As you can tell, I just had to add in puckleberrypezberry/brittberry/brittana  
>You'll never get me to never write those in xp<br>I don't know how anyone is going to like this, so...

Also, i'm not taking a break from open your heart. I'm just bored & want to write some other things for a bit.. & i'm lost on how to write the next chapter... so

* * *

><p><em>Calling all McKinley graduates! Calling all McKinley graduates!<em>

_It's that time, our five year reunion! It's time to play catch up and see old friends, maybe some enemies and find out what everyone is up too! Let's have a trap through memory line, with a slideshow of pictures from throughout your time here of McKinley! The reunion will have a band playing all throughout the night, we'll have food and drinks. The reunion starts at 7:30 P.M. and ends just before midnight, on June 13th. Please R.S.V.P at; -.-.-.-.-.-.-!_

Hope to see you all here!

-.-.-.-.-

Quinn Fabray, 22 and freshly out of college. She's slowly getting plans together for a fashion store in L.A. She hasn't seen or talked to anyone from McKinley, for three main reasons. 1) she wanted_ out_ of Lima, Ohio. 2) she wanted to_ forget_ her past. 3) to never see or think of _him _again.

Whether she'll admit it or not, she never listened to that last reason. She has _him_ on her mind more then she should, and since she got the email about the reunion _he's_ been on her mind even _more_.

In all honestly, she _wants_ to see him.

She wants to know if he got married, if he has any children or if he's single. She wants to see if he still has the same hair, if it's long of short, light or darker. She wants to know whether he has feelings for her or if he hates her to the core.  
>She wants to see him, badly, if she was being honest.<p>

She's pushed and pushed back the feelings for him but failed every single time. She hasn't dated much because every time she gets to know the guy, something ends up reminding her of _him_. So for more then half her time at collage, she's been single. She also made just a few, five friends, seven, max.  
>Her best friend, Mackenzie, or Kenzie knows must of her life story. And she thinks Quinn's life was very much like a drama show.<br>Nowadays, Quinn's life is quiet.

-.-.-.-.-.-

She's nervous to say the least, _really_, she is. For one, she hasn't spoken to any of them for _years_. Two, she really wanted to forget her past. And last, she's 95% sure _he's_married.

She's staring at the double doors that leads to the hallways of her high school, McKinley High. The hallways where she was miss head cheerleader, the hallways where she would push nerds out of her way, and where she _owned_ the place. These hallways hold memories. Memories she wants to forgets.

She was just about to turn around and go back to her hotel when a voice broke her from her thoughts.  
>"Quinn? is that you?"<p>

She can't seem to figure out who's talking to her, and the person hardly looks like she knows the person.  
>"Um, yes?"<p>

the person walks closer, and Quinn almost has to bring her hands to her ears, because only one person would squeal like a preteen for justin bieber.  
><em>Brittany<em>.

She looks the same, tall with her blonde hair and amazing figure. She's wearing a very light yellow dress, with a black belt and white cropped jacket and yellow heels. All in all, Brittany looks amazing, and breath taking.

"Oh my god Quinn! I can't believe your here! come on come on!" Brittany squeezes her and almost makes her choke. She honestly missed her.

"Alright, alright. Let me breathe" she smiled at the taller blonde, "Where's the whole thing?"

Brittany takes her by the hand and leads her to the gym, and she wants to turn back, but Brittany's holding onto her hand- so no turning back.  
>When they finally reach the gym, she hears music and lots of laughing. She takes one deep breathe before walking in with Brittany, who almost drags her somewhere.<p>

"Well, well, well isn't it miss Quinn Fabray herself. I would have thought you'd be her first" an all to familiar voice and face comes to view. Santana.

"Sanny! you promised you'd be nice tonight!" Brittany pouts and moves to stand beside Santana, "Please be nice Sanny"  
>Santana sighs, and slips her hand into Brittany's.<p>

forcing a smile to Quinn, "So Fabray, what have you've been up too?"

"Not much, I'm single and just out of college, and I'm putting together plans for a fashion store"  
>She watches as Santana fakes a yawn and smirks,<p>

"want me to fill you in on anyone?"

She wants to shake her head no, but her body has other plans.  
>She nods.<p>

Santana smirks, and goes into it.  
>"I'll start with me and Britt. We've been together for three years now, we live in New York with, our roommates and I finished at NYU two years ago, and I'm working to become a lawyer. Brittany's finishing her time at NYU for the arts. Our roommates are none other then, Britt's favorite couple besides us, <em>Puckleberry<em>. a.k.a Rachel and Puckerman. Rachel's my best friend, and Puck's like an older brother to Brittany. Rachel's out of Julliard, and has been doing well at off-off Broadway. Puck finished NYU, and now he's working on becoming a fireman, at the moment he's a medic. Who knew huh? The guy who started fires, is stopping them. Insane, I know." Santana stopped for a moment, and her eyes narrowed behind her. She looks confused and turns around, to see none other then one Finn Hudson.

The next thing she knows, Santana's stalking up to Finn.  
>"Uh, Britt what was that?"<p>

Brittany looks over and let's out a sigh, "Finn's still trying to win Rachie, but Rachie loves Noah. The last time we saw Finn, he gave Noah a bloody nose" she frowns and walks away.

She sighs herself, and walks over to a table. She watches as everyone around her laughs, talks and dances. She sees a very angry Rachel stalk over to where Santana is cursing at Finn, and soon enough Rachel pulls Santana away. Finn on the other hand looks like he's still trying to get the things through his head, some things really do never change. She switches her gaze to the table Rachel took Santana, and the little _'family'_ Santana told her about are whispering to each other. She moves her gaze to the table next over, then the next and so on.

She doesn't understand any of this, is _pointless _really.

"Quinn?"

She looks up, and it's _him_.  
>"S-Sam, h-how are you?" she asks with a small, <em>very<em> small smile. He smiles back and sits in the chair next to her.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"F-fine"

His looks soften, "how's life?"

"Quiet, _very _quiet." she whispers, and drops her head. "I've changed from high school, so I don't have much drama in my life anymore"

"that's good isn't it?"

she nods, "Yes, sometimes. But when it's too quiet, I think... a _lot_"

"What do you think about?"

she shrugs, "everything, i think about how much a bitch I was, I think about my plans for fashion, I think about-" she looks down and whispers to herself, "_you_".

"How's your life Sam?"

He smiles, "It's fine, I'm living in my hometown. Finished collage over a year ago, I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do yet"

"A-are you single?" she shakes her head, "nevermind forget I asked that- I'm- I'm going to talk to Santana" She stands up and starts to walk away when he grabs her wrist.

"Quinn, what did you whisper when you were talking about it being quiet?"

She looks at him, "I-I, I think of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think about you, more then I should. I-I was _stupid_ in high school, and- I would push back everything so I could be popular, when I got too into being popular- I, I used you _played you_, and I _regret_ it. I left Lima hoping i would forget everyone- and I did. The only person I ever think about is _you_." she whispered the last part and started to walk away.

"Quinn wait!"

She stopped but didn't turn around. She could tell Sam was walking up to her, but she forced herself to stay staring at the doors.

"why didn't you call, or come back for a visit? We could've stay in contact, and-"

"Fall in love? if you were going to say that, I'm _already_ in love with you. but you're probably married and have a baby or a baby on the way. Sam I left for reasons, and one of them was to forget the past. I wanted to forget everyone here- But somehow you've been on my mind, and I wish you weren't."

"But Quinn- I'm not married, my ex-girlfriend and I _do_ have a son- but I'm _not_ married."

"Why aren't you? You can have _anyone_ you want, and you have a son with your ex. why didn't you marry her?"  
>She felt his hand grab her wrist and turned her around, she avoided eye contact.<p>

"Because we weren't in love with each other, We like each other and we're friendly for our son. but we didn't work and I can't have anyone I want, I'm still the same dorky guy from high school. When a girl learns that they blot" he smiled just a bit, "Plus I have someone already on my mind"

"Who?" she tried to hide the hope in her voice.

"She's blonde, has amazing hazel eyes and she's wearing this amazing dress." he took a step closer to her, "you've been on my mind for a while"

"I-if we do t-this, I want to take it slow"

he smiled and nodded, "I'm good with taking things slow" he kissed her cheek.  
>"Care to dance?"<p>

She smiled at him and took his hand,  
>"I'd love too"<p>

_(If you're wondering, it's Quinn who says 'I love you' first- a month after being together)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so, it may be a bit confusing but whatever. Its more focused on Quinn, than _Quinn/Sam_. So, yeah.. It was hard writing something other then puckleberry. I'm used to writing Rachel or anything to do with Rachel. Because i guess i can relate to her, but that doesn't matter. I tried to make it a semi-long one shot, and i just had to write in Santana, Brittany, Rachel & Puck ;) I was going to add in more with Kurt... but nah.

I'm not really good with math, so i didn't put the year xD Its just five years after... so you can do the math if you want too.

I have another oneshot, for the 100th reviewer but i'm not finish yet... its a _evanberry/puckleberry_ story ;)

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


End file.
